IN THE SCHOOLO
by GaryChan
Summary: The first Annabeth & Bill story ever. Set in highschool.


**IN THE SCHOOLO**

**By MGA w/ JRR**

_**AKA: **__**TWO-SIDED LOVE MHMM**_

12:00, lunch time. Boy, he was hungry, hungry for love that is. A lonely 18 year old heart, filled with nothing but an abundance of cruelty. Today was just another day, a boring loveless school day. He took out his wallet, where his change called home. There at cafeteria's lunch line he purchased a rather extravagant sandwich. He sat, with his head low and was about to take a bite out of this sandwich. But suddenly, oh so suddenly he saw Jerry. He didn't think much of it though, because it was just Jerry. But then suddenly, oh so suddenly he saw an angel rise from the heavens. It was Annabeth, Annabeth Girlz. The woman Bill had loved since his juvenile years, his forgotten love, now remembered. He stared at her in awe as violins gathered in the hundreds playing romantic tunes. He watched her and Jerry go towards Bill's other classmate Gary. He continued watching Annabeth while slowly munching his sandwich.

He felt his heart pound vigorously, for the woman, Annabeth, was walking towards Bill. He felt sweat trickle down the back of his neck. Seductively, Annabeth walked towards him with a naughty look in her eye. But it didn't last long. His friend Sean snapped at him…

"Yo, Bill!"

Bill was instantly broken out of his reverie. Annabeth was simply walking past Bill and going towards the vending machine. Sean continued…

"Yo, Bill, we gon na set chu up with a nudder blind date."

Bill hated when Sean talked about another one of those blind dates. In his head, Bill thought "NO NO NO". But then he saw Annabeth walked back past him and he thought "YES YES YES". And with all the energy he had, Bill yelled to the top of the world…

"YEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSS!"

"Okay sound's good" said Sean.

That's when Bill realized that he was standing on top of the table and Annabeth, Jerry and Gary were just watching and so was everyone else in the cafeteria. Bill blushed and stepped down from the table.

_NEXT SCENE_

After a few days it was the blind date. Bill and this girl named Miniature were having dinner after school at Le Bistro. Bill wasn't in to this girl too much for she was too shy, too quiet and too much like all the other girls he had gone out with. There he sat, picking at his food while neither of them spoke a word. Suddenly, oh so suddenly, the door whooshed open and the angel appeared once again. But this time, with her other half? Bill could not keep his eyes off of her as the she and the man sat down in a booth. Minutes advanced, Bill still had his eyes on them as he watched this mystery man put the move on Annabeth.

Moments later, Bill was STILL watching them as Annabeth was looking rather ravishing tonight. All of a sudden, the mystery man removed his hat and Bill saw what he could not believe, it was Marshall Mathers. Bill could not believe his eyeballs, and too make things even worse, Marshall was moving for a kiss on the cheek.

Bill felt rage build up in his skeleton; he could not take this any longer. He slammed down his fork, pulled out his handkerchief, and vigorously got out of his chair and trudged to Annabeth and Marshall. He pushed Marshall, then grabbed him buy the collar, punched him across the face and threw him to the ground. Bill then looked at Annabeth, with sweat running down his face. He grabbed her by the hand, and removed her from the restaurant. He then ran, while Annabeth yelled in question. Bill turned around and just smirked as he said…

"All will be revealed soon."

They finally stopped at the bridge.

"Who are you?" Annabeth asked.

Bill removed the boa and chapeau that he was wearing.

Annabeth just stared in awe and said…

"I know you."

"I need to tell you something Annabeth, for the longest time, I have been watching you. I have to say something really important."

"What is it?" said Annabeth.

"I love you. Even though you may not feel the same way. But, I need you, I love you. Be with me, stay by my side."

Annabeth had tears in her eyes.

"I love you too, Bill".

Bill just looked at her. He grabbed her close to his chest.

They hugged.


End file.
